A Time of Marauders
by gooniegirl222
Summary: I got an idea for this 1 day & started writing. Its about a character being pated between Sirius, Remus, & most likeley Lucius and Severus.
1. Ch1 A New Student

Chapter One- A New Student

Headmaster Dumbledore taps on his glass to get the rooms attention. The students pause on their conversations and look to the man.

"Everyone I would like to welcome miss Alexis Riedel she will be here from Germany for the school year." Dumbledore announces raising his hand to a dark haired girl sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table alone. "I expect you all will treat her with the same respect, kindness and courtesy as you treat each other." Dumbledore sits back in chair.

From the Gryffindor table, Lily and the boys all look over to her.

"Alexis Riedel." Sirius repeats looking at her. "She's kinda cute, but looks more like Mooney's type."

"Poor girl."

"What?" asks James.

"She looks so lonely."

They all look back to her. Alexis curls a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear, takes a sip from her goblet and continues writing. She was paying no mind to others around her and them the same.

"Maybe, but I have to agree with Padfoot that she looks more like Mooney's type."

"I don't have a type." Remus says mainly to himself.

However, Remus did think she was cute. How she sits there somewhat awkward glancing once in a while at those around her.

"How about you go say hello Mooney." Sirius teases knowing Remus would never introduce himself to a girl.

"I will. Remus come with me." Lily announces pushing her plate away from her. She and Remus walk over to the Ravenclaw table. "Hi, Lily Evans and this is one of my friends Remus Lupin."

"Halo." She says with a very faint accent.

"Hello." Remus says back.

"We thought you might want to come sit with us."

"We're allowed to do that?"

"Yeah, its fine."

Alexis taps her muggle pen on her book in decision, then stands closing the book. Lily and Remus walk with her over to the Gryffindor table. Lily takes her spot next to James, and Remus moves over one allowing Alexis to sit between him and Lily. Across from Alexis is Sirius and next to him across from James is Peter. Peter was the only one with light hair; dirty blond. Remus was a brunette, James was a dark brown and Lily's was auburn brown, and Sirius was black.

"Alexis this is James Potter, that's Peter Pettigrew, and-"

"Sirius Black." He holds his hand out to her.

Alexis goes to shake his hand but instead he kisses the top of her hand, slyly looking up at her as he lower his head to do so.

"Don't mind him. He flirts with all the girls."

"Do not. Just the ones I think are cute." Sirius smiles at her making her turn red. "You wouldn't happen to be related to a Varick Riedel would you?"

"One of my older brothers. He plays for Deushland United."

"You must be good at quittage then."

"I'm Capitan of the Gryffindor team, Seeker. What position do you play?" James asks.

"Keeper or chaser doesn't matter."

"We should play sometime. Maybe show us some of your moves if your brothers taught you any." Sirius adds, "Oh great." His tone suddenly changes.

"What?" Remus asks.

"Blondie and his greasy pet Snevillus." Sirius growls, "What do you want?"

"Just come to introduce myself to the lady." Says the tall white blond haired man; he looks down to Alexis. "Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin." He holds out his hand to her.

Alexis looks to Lucius's hand then to his eyes. She takes his hand and as suspected he gently kisses it, and as before she turns red. Lucius is tall with white blond hair stopping just before his shoulders. He was fit she could tell by the way his cloths fit his body. And a strong jaw line, nice blue-grey eyes and soft lips, like Sirius's, she could tell when they each had kissed her hand.

"And this is Severus Snape." Lucius introduces letting go of her hand; she and Severus look at each other a second.

Severus was as tall as Lucius but with black hair just below his strong law line. His eyes were either a dark brown, blue or green she couldn't tell but decided on black. He wasn't fit like Lucius but wasn't just all skin and bone, he had some muscle.

"Great. You introduced yourselves now you can leave."

Lucius glares at Sirius, James and Lily backing Sirius up. Peter seemed to just look back and forth between everyone as if confused. Remus and Severus glare at each other. Lucius looks back to Alexis.

"Alexis isn't it?" She nods a yes. "Whenever you get bored with these…people, come find me."

"Like she's interested!" Sirius and James yell in unison as the two leave to the Slytherin table.

"Whatever you do don't make friends with either of them." Sirius tells her.

"They're horrible." Peter adds.

"Stay away from them." James tells her.

"Listen to you guys! I should be warning her about you two." Lily says pointing to both James and Sirius. "Severus isn't all horrible. Sure, he has greasy looking hair but he is better than Lucius. Maybe if you didn't tease him all the time-"

"The guy came into potions with only his shorts on." Sirius begins.

"A rather funny sight considering he had no idea that's all he had on." Remus adds.

"That gives us all right to laugh and joke."

"What would you possibly have top warn Alexis about Sirius and I?" James asks receiving a look from Lily.

"Don't get me started."

"I think them two should get married." Alexis whispers to Remus making him chuckle.

"I herd that." Sirius tells her.

"What?" Lily asks.

"Nothing." The three say together.


	2. Ch2 Potions

Disclaimer- I had forgotten this in chapter one. I do not own any thing in any of the Harry

Potter books/movies. They belong to J.K. Rowling. However I do own

Alexis, Connor, and her friends and family and friends of the family.

Chapter 2- Potions

After a few complaints from Lily, James moves next to Remus to let Alexis sit with Lily. Only problem was she hadn't arrived yet.

"I think she-Alexis!" Lily waves.

Alexis slightly smiles looking to Lily walking over to them and takes the empty seat next to her.

"I was beginning to think you got lost. How come you weren't at breakfast?"

"Over slept." Alexis answers as she sets her bag on the desk and begins to braid her tail.

"Wow, your hair is long." Says Peter.

"And incredibly annoying." She opens her bag on the desk in search of a hair tie, pulling out a few things; a photo album and a journal. "Ah." She finds a hair tie.

"Can I look through this?"

"Is that a journal?" Sirius leans over and picks up a red book.

"Yeah."

"A.D.W.R.? You have two middle names?"

"Alexis Dawn Winifred Riedel."

"Give it back Sirius." Remus tells him.

"Its okay. He wouldn't be able to get into it with out the key."

"Your English is very good for a German." Peter points out.

"My mothers German and my dads Native American. She met him while going to school in the states."

"Who is this? He's gorgeous."

"That would be my brother." Alexis laughs at Lily's slight embarrassment. "Richard is single. His twin is kind of in a on and off relationship with some French woman I despise."

"Why do you despise her?" Remus asks.

"How do you tell them apart?"

"Alohimorah." Sirius waves his wand at her journal. "Hey, it didn't work."

"Richard wears mesh and Raymond wears silk." Alexis shows Lily flipping the page. "Can I have my journal back?"

"Where's the key?"

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"Oh my god, Alexis is naked!" James snatches the photo album from Lily. "Aw, false alarm."

"Bubble bath?"

"Yeah."

"Viktor thinking he's funny."

"Let me see." Sirius takes the photo album from James and begins to look through it. "Who is he? He looks a lot older then you." He holds the photo album out to her.

In the picture were a white blond haired man in black jeans and a black vest with his arms around her sitting in a chair. Remus, James, Peter and Lily all look.

"Boyfriend?" Lily asks.

"Vampire." She replies putting her journal back in her bag; they all look at her. "What?"

"A vampire? Aren't you scared of him?" Peter squeaks.

"No. He's never hurt me."

As the potions master enters the room the door slams behind him. Sirius hands Alexis her photo album and she quickly puts it away and sets her bag on the floor under her desk. He waves a hand at the board and notes appear.

"Copy it and begin. The potion will take two days to make, work with a partner. We will discuss it next time we meet."

"Partner?" Lily asks Alexis.

"I thought we were going to work together."

Seeing Lily make a pleading face Alexis nods a yes making James groan.

"You copy, I'll get ingredients."

"Partners?"

"Sure." Remus tells him turning around to get up when he sees Severus approaching Alexis.

"What?" Sirius says then turns around. He chuckles. "Look at him fidgeting like a girl." He and James laugh while Peter and Remus chuckle. "Aren't you going to go get him away from your girl?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"But you think she's cute."

"I'm not like you Sirius. I enjoy intellectual conversation."

"Ooh, ouch Mooney." James tells him.

"Harsh.' Peter adds.

"Owe."

"I know it was mean, I'm sorry. But you need to learn not to tease me."

"But its funny to see you mad."

"Of course you would think that." Says Lily.

Alexis sets some vials on her desk and sits down lighting the little flame under the cauldron.

"So what did you and Snivellis have to say to each other?" Sirius asks.

"Who so concerned?"

"I'm not."

"Then why ask?"

"I'm nosey."

"He asked if we could be partners the next assignment and I said yes."

"Yes! Are you kidding me?"

"Sounds like someone is jealous." Remus says, getting back at Sirius for earlier.

"Am not. I just don't want her getting infected with something from the grease ball."

"If you say so." James says.

Lily and Alexis were too busy with their potion to be listening to them talking.

"She's not even listening to you." Remus points out with a small laugh.

"Shut up Mooney."

"Sorry, was I supposed to be listening?" Alexis smirks dumping in some roots.

James and Remus give a short laugh.


	3. Ch3 To the Rescue

Chapter 3- To The Rescue

Disclaimer- I own nothing in J.K. Rowling books of Harry Potter.

This one is very short.

As she practices her violin under a tree she begins to hear Lily yelling about something. She couldn't make it out completely but she knew it was Lily. Following her voice it leads her to an area down near the water. Severus was in mid air levitating above the water with his pants down showing black and white checkered boxers.

"Stop that! Put him down Padfoot!" Lily orders.

"Hope you know how to swim Snivellus." Sirius says lowering his wand.

"Immobilus!" Alexis stops Severus just above the water.

"Hey-! Alexis, why'd you do that? Finete-hey!"

Alexis had disarmed Sirius, his wand at her feet.

"Alexis what are you doing!"

"What does it look like?" She snaps levitating Severus to the ground. He immediately pulls his pants up.

"Give me back my wand."

"Don't do it again."

"Fine! Just give it back."

"I see you harassing him again and I will use this bow on you in ways only you can imagine." She kicks Sirius's wand towards him; he glares at her. "You alright Sev?"


	4. Ch4 Padfoot's DADA Humiliation

Chapter 4- Padfoot's DADA Humiliation

Disclaimer- I own nothing of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**_bold and italics are thoughts_**

The students mingle together in a crowd around a platform table. The teacher stands on the table trying to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, your attention!"

Spotting Alexis, Lily waves to her and Alexis smiles black standing between Lucius and Severus.

"See what you did!"

"What now!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Says Remus.

"No need to yell at her." James tells him.

"Like its all my fault. In case none of you noticed but she was being a bitch. She could have just handed me my wand."

"Mister Black, something you want to share with the rest us?"

"No sir."

"Then put a lid on it and get up here. Now I need one more-Alex, you come up here."

_**Alex-oh** _

Alexis joins Sirius and the professor on the podium.

"This is a dueling match, you will stand facing each other and on my word you will turn and take ten steps. No unforgivable curses. Go."

Sirius and Alexis walk to the center and face each other.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Peter announces.

"So do I."

"Maybe it'll be good."

"How is that James?"

"Maybe it'll end their feud…or make it worse." Remus says.

"Wands ever ready."

"Call this payback."

"We'll see."

They turn and take ten steps away from each other and then whip around at each other. Her cast to disarm him was slower than his cast of impedimento. Alexis fly's back into the wall; his wand is cast from his hand. As he picks up his wand she casts oben-ringsum. Sirius is catapulted into the air and is spun around several times before she drops him back on the table. Due to some dizziness, his spell of rictusempra misses her and she casts ridiculous- das madchen kleid. ( Ridiculous girls cloths) Sirius's black robes turn pink and tighten around him in to a v-neck dress just above the knee. Erupting into laughter, even Lily, James and Remus laugh at their friend. Jokingly, James wolf whistles at Sirius.

"Look'n good Padfoot, Sexy!"

Sirius's dizziness had worn off; he quickly does a spell to reverse hers. Glaring at her he casts a spell and a snake shoots out from the end of his wand.

"Carnum inflamarie." The snake burns to a crisp. "Petrificus totalus." Sirius falls stiffly to the floor.

Claps fill the room and from the teacher as he approaches her.

"Excellent miss Riedel. Did you learn that back in Durmstang?"

"Spare time." 

"Very well done. Eighty points to Ravenclaw." He announces causing the Ravenclaws in the room to clap louder. "Finite incantatum." The spell is removed from Sirius.

Alexis looks around the room. Ravenclaws smiling at her triumph and for her large gain in points. Peter was trying to quiet James and Lily who still laugh. Remus looking at her in aw as was Lucius and Severus. Reaching her hands out to Remus he takes them and she jumps down from the table.

"You know I think you officially got Padfoot to hate you." Lily tells Alexis as they leave out the half empty room.

"He can kiss my pale ass, like I care."

Alexis squeaks as she is picked up from behind and set on the ledge of a window seal; it was Lucius. He stands in front of her with his hands on her knees.

"That was beautiful. Too bad I missed your earlier fray with him. Severus told me about it. Exactly how would you have used the bow on him?"

"Use your imagination." She taps his jaw lightly. "Hey Sev." She seta a hand on each of their shoulders and slides down from the window seal.


	5. CH5 ConnorAlexis's Family

Chapter 5- Connor/Alexis's Family

Disclaimer- I own nothing in any of the Harry Potter books. That belongs to J.K.R.

Thanks to all those reading and reviewing 

Lily and Alexis were already at the table. Lily looking through the photo album again and Alexis writing in her red journal.

"Shouldn't you be at your own table?" Sirius growls at her as he takes his seat across from her. "Or at least with your Slytherin boyfriends."

"Don't be sour just because she beat you."

Sirius glares at Remus.

"Not that she beat me, I could care less about losing. It was my friends laughing at me while she makes me look like a fool!"

"You humiliate Sev, I humiliate you, and it's a vicious cycle." Alexis continues writing, "Not many guys look half decent in a pink dress. Be proud."

"You-ach!" Sirius wipes the white substance from his forehead.

"Vampyra, that was unnecessary." Alexis holds out her hand for the little brown hawk; she steps up and walks up her arm to her shoulder.

"Who's it from?" Lily asks.

Alexis closes her journal and sets it on her lap and grabs the little box.

"Connor."

Alexis jumps a little as she opens the box. A small cloud of red smoke emerges and forms in to a rose than disappears.

"How sweet…for a vampire."

"If your morbidly insane." Sirius snaps.

"I agree." James says.

"He must like you a lot." Remus says, looking like the food on his plate was more interesting.

"Just friends. My brother told him we can be friends but if ever he try something he'd kill him."

"Hn. Your brother against a vampire." Sirius scoffs.

"I imagine a were wolf would win." Alexis unravels a small piece of parchment. "Werewolves are almost just as fast as a vampire but are more loyal and have more intense determination."

"This is beautiful." Lily holds up a necklace with a ruby gem on it.

"Enclosed in with this letter should be a ruby gem necklace complements of my dinner of a lovely death eater woman by the name of Elizabeth Felton. All the muggle borne should praise me. 'All hail the crazy Scotts man!'"

"I don't know weather that's god or bad.' Lily says.

"Good. Its one less death eater." Peter says.

"Bad, he killed her." Remus points out.

"Win, win. He got his dinner and the good guys have one less to worry about."

"Sounds to me like he's trying to redeem from his transgressions." Sirius says.

"I imagine you would too."

"Of course you would know that." Sirius murmurs.

"I herd that." Alexis growls at him with a glare.

"What'd he says?" James asks.

"That he found Connor disgusting." Alexis locks her journal and searches in her bag, finding a treat she gives it to Vampyra.

"How exactly did you two meet? You and connor." James asks.

"Few years ago when I was spent a summer here with my brothers on tour he was at one of hteir oncerts."

"your brothers are musicians?" sirius's eyebrown raises.

"The twins are. My sister's an alchemist."

"A werewolf, twin musicians, a pro quidditch player and an alchemist. What are you going to be?"

"An auror." She answers writing in a notebook; she then rips the paper out and rolls it up back in the box and Vampyra fly's off with it.


	6. Ch6 The Three BrooksticksMoony Time

Chapter 6-The Three Broomsticks/Moony Time

Disclaimer- I own nothing of Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Sirius growls, I can't stand her!"

"Your just mad she's not under your spell."

"I was wrong. She's not even Moony's type, more like Blondie's."

"You just cant stand a girl standing up to your ego." Remus tells him, "and I don't have a type."

"But if you did she would be it."

"I think she's cute." Peter announces.

"She's talented, intelligent, good looks…"

"Nice ass." James inputs receiving looks, "What?"

"Lily."

"Where?"

"No prongs, what I mean-"

"I know but Lily's is better."

"Ech." Sirius grunts.

"And I have to hand it to her for standing up to Padfoot like that." Remus adds.

"Now look! Talking about her has brought her here. "Sirius complains.

The others look to the door seeing Alexis and Lily. Lily unwraps the scarf from her neck and Alexis unzips her coat slightly to show a black tee under it.

"Lily!" James yells waving.

Lily looks at James not waving back.

"From his reputation you tell me about, he seems to really like you."

"Don't be silly. Only reason is because he has no power over me."

"I still think he likes you. Why not give him a chance?"

"Never, ever, ever."

"Never, ever, ever what?"

"Girl talk." Lily tells James.

"Hi Moony. "

"Hello Alex." Remus says back discreetly checking her out.

"Hi James."

"Hey Alex."

Alexis sits in her chair between Remus and Lily; across from Sirius. She was dressed in casual black jeans and a black tee that said AC-DC in white writing. Her long hair hangs loosely in a tail cascading down her back. Lily was dressed in blue jeans and a blue sweater. Her flaming red (a mistake pointed out to me by Flyaway Dove that Lily's hair is flaming red, and not auburn.) hair flowing gracefully over he shoulders.

"Why no out with your boyfriends?" Sirius asks trying to be sweet about it.

"They're not my boyfriends. If you'd stop being a hippogriff and pull your head out of your ass n get some fresh air you'd realize that."

"After you pull your head out of your ass and stop being a bitch!"

"Don't yell at her." Remus orders.

"You're attracting attention." Lily tells them; Sirius and Alexis look around.

"Well what the hell are you all staring at?" Alexis demands causing all the others in the room to look away. "I'm only being a bitch because youre being an asshole." She stands grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair.

"You're leaving good riddance, why don't you go with her lap doggy."

"Sirius!" James and Lily screech.

"Fine, I will." Remus stands grabbing his jacket.

Alexis grabs Remus's butterbeer and splashes it in Sirius's face. Sirius immediately stands as he wipes his face. Remus follows Alexis out the door, telling James and Lily that they'd see them later. Alexis yanks the door open, yammering in German as she did so making Remus laugh. At first she turns to him in a glare making him go quiet then she laughs.

"Oh, I wish I had a camera for his face." She stops laughing as she sits and opens her purse.

"I thought so."

"Hm?"

"The key, necklace." He points to her as the lock pops open; he sits next to her on the stone steps. "Only good things about me I hope."

She grins flipping a few pages and holds it out in front of them; she scoots next to him.

"Moony page."

"I'm a cartoon." He smiles.

"Padfoot page." She turns a page.

Remus laughs on one page it was Sirius as a cartoon also, and then on the opposite page there was a hippogriff with Sirius's face. She turns a page to James, then Lily and on e of James and lily.

"They'd make a cute couple."

"If only Lily would give him a chance. He's not as bad as he seems to be."

"Lily just needs to get over herself and admit it."

"Sooner rather than later. Once we snuck out-"

"You? Sneaking out?"

Remus blushes some. "Only a few times. Anyway, he was all liquored up and thought Molly was Lily."

"Oh dear, I can only imagine how that went." She smiles and laughs a little at the image. "Poor Molly."

Remus chuckles.


	7. Appologies and Good Luck Kisses

Chapter 8- Appologies and Good Luck Kisses

Disclaimer- you know blah blah blah

Thanks to all those who read and/or review.

Sirius looks at Remus like he was insane.

"Because it wasnt fair?"

"Yep."

"I'll never understand women." Sirius sits back.

"Im still trying to undeerstand Lily."

"Maybe if you appologize to her she'll appologize to you." Peter says.

"They got you too?" he groans inwardle, "Fine."

Sirius gets up and moves to the back of the room where Alexis was gathering ingredients for her and Severus's potion.

"Alexis can I talk to you?"

"I dont know, can you?"

"Im...appologizing. For being a hippogriff with its head up its ass."

Alexis laughs, "Sorry for humiliating you in the duel."

"Do we kiss, hug and make up now?"

"Hgh, I'll hug you but the only kiss you'll get from me is an elephant kiss."

"Im losing where tehy are." James says.

Lily, Remus and Peter look to see Alexis and Sirius hugging. Lettuing go of eachothers they gather their viles and return to their seats.

"Im lost on where the two of you are."

Sirius was looking at Severus who was giving him a dark grin.

"If you..." Sirius mouths pointing at him.

"Really lost." James then changes the subject. "Anyway, who thinks Narcissa looks more constipated today?"

The boys laugh.

"SSh, I cant hear their conversation."

"Lily! How naughty of you." James smirks making Lily roll her eyes.

"Any guys in mind?" Bellatrix asks.

"One or two."

"Boyfriend back home?" Lucius asks.

"NO."

"Break up?" Severus asks.

"Yeah, he, " she holds up her hands and uses qoutes, "couldent handle a long distance relationship."

"Sounds like a man."

"I resent that." Lucius tells Bellatrix.

"Who's the one or two?" Severus asks.

"Im not telling."

"Its me isnt it?"

"Wow Luce, how'd you know?" Alexis says making the Greffindores snicker.

For Herbology they were breeding makdrakes. James had made a comment to Lily about breeding and she hit him in the head with a rolled up piece of parchment. It bounced off James's forhead and hit Peter; they laugh. Sirius and Alexis catch eyes for a second but hers averted from his as Lucius came up behind her and put his arms around her neck.

"Yes Luce, can I help you?"

"Ofcourse you can. I need a good luck kiss for the game today."

Without warning Lucius kisses her trying to get her to kiss back. His soft lips pressing against hers, his strong armos had moved to her waist. She started to kiss him back, but then she remembered where they were, and puts a hand to his neck leaning away from him.

"You said 'good lock kiss'. Not what you just tried." she releases him and he breaths in deeply as he smirk at her.

"I like it when theyre forcive." he grabs her butt.

Alexis's hand jerks up and tightens around his neck a second then it moves down his chest and she pinches him. Lucius's mouth opens but no sound comes out at her gave her a devilish look, and shakes his head slightly.

"He diserves it." James says.

"I ought to had jumped across the table and knocked him out."

"I wouldnt be very surprised if she didnt do it herself." Remus tells him.

Severus smiles, "Im not on the team, but I'll take one."

"Pull what he just did and I'll hurt you."

Severus leans down as Alesis leans up and they peck eachother on the lips. Severus then blushes a little and begins to fidget a little wiping his hands on his robes. The boys however felt their stomachs turn.

"After class you better still be ahnding out them kisses, Im expecting one." Sirius tells her.

"So am I. That means you too Lily."

Alexis waves her hand at them as she continues to talk to Lily.

After class, Sirius playfully pushes Alexis against the wall.

"I'll take one now and one before the game."

Sirius pecks her on the lips, and then gets her a few more times on the lips then a few on the cheek as she turn her head.

"Thats enough." Alexis nearly hits him but he moves.

"Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me." He kisses her again and runs.

"You better run." She looks to Remus. "Arnt you on the team?"

Remus nods a yes. Alexis curls her finger making him lean down to her and she pecks him on the lips. Remus's face turns a deep red as he stands up straight and clears his throat slightly. Alexis smiles turning just in time to see Lily smack James. She leaves quickly down the hall towards her next class; charms.

"Im doomed."

"Yes, I'd say you are." Sirius agrees.

"Never give up hope." Peter tells him.

"Even if it is fading rapidly." Remus says.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note-

Send a Review if anyone likes. If not I wont continue to post.  
Thanks to all those who read my stories. 


End file.
